


Taking the Scenic Route

by misura



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Fiona invites Deirdre on a quest for their brother Corwin.





	Taking the Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/gifts).



They built their camp under a sky that held nothing of Amber.

Deirdre had watched Fiona make it so step by step, until the desire to turn around had grabbed her by the throat, choking off any protest she might have voiced.

Fiona had turned then and, smiling, asked, "Do you want to go back?"

And Deirdre, teeth gritted, had shaken her head.

Thus.

 

"What," said Deirdre, "do you want?"

Fiona had sought her out after weapons practice, bearing wine of a respectable year.

"A quest, sister dear," Fiona said, placing the bottle on a table. "Your brawn, my brains."

"For Corwin?" There were no other quests worth undertaking - or, at least, none Fiona might attempt to involve her in. "You don't think he's dead, then, or wandering of his own will?"

Fiona shrugged. "If he's dead, proof may yet be recovered to implicate his killer. If his circumstances are otherwise, I should like to know more about them. As, I think, would you."

"And, of course, if you show up with me, he won't try to kill you out of hand."

"Oh," said Fiona, "I don't think we parted on terms as poor as that, last time we spoke. Still, his affection for you isn't exactly a secret. Let's say that if his intention is to remain out of sight, having you along will make things easier."

Deirdre considered. "Let me get a couple of glasses before we discuss this plan of yours a bit more."

"Of course." Fiona inclined her head gracefully.

 

"How many miles," asked Deirdre, "from here to Amber?"

She was grateful for the dried rations. Nothing they had passed today had looked even remotely edible.

Fiona smiled at her briefly, and it occured to Deirdre with an emotion that was close kin to relief that she, too, was struggling, that this Shadowplay was not as easy as Fiona made it seem.

"All," she said, "and none."

(A misquote, obviously, but then, perhaps she did not know the song Deirdre had referenced.)

 

"If he plans on coming back at all, and hasn't completely lost his wits, it will be at the back of an army," Fiona said. By silent agreement, she had become the navigator, the one who set their directions.

Although Deirdre would never admit it, she was grateful. Better, by far, to be out here and have a purpose than to stay in Amber, watching Eric nibble away at Corwin's influence, Corwin's reputation.

"Who'll be at the front?"

Fiona shrugged. "One of our more impressionable and expendable brothers, I'd imagine. Random, perhaps. Julian, if Corwin can goad him into it. Bleys, if he can be convinced there's something in it for him. Does it bother you?"

"No," said Deirdre.

"I've seen you campaign," said Fiona. "In that Shadow with the sparkly wine and delectable young men, which Benedict suggested to you as a good place to get some experience."

"I've campaigned in many Shadows," Deirdre said.

"You lead from the front," said Fiona. "You're happiest that way. You surround yourself with your best troops and ride out to do battle. You never accept defeat."

Deirdre smiled. "And you do?"

"I accept that in some situations, victory or defeat are the only two possible outcomes," said Fiona. "Corwin would never risk coming to you for aid. Not because he doesn't believe that you could help him, but rather because he knows that you would give him your all."

"Whereas you, dear Fiona, merely get my brawn. Speaking of which, are we ever going to run into any people requiring it?"

"As I already told you, I accept that sometimes, events occur that I can neither control nor foresee, however much I might prefer otherwise."

"What a cautious, boring life you must lead."

"It has its compensations," said Fiona.

 

 _You never accept defeat,_ Fiona had said, and it was mostly true.

This, however, wasn't defeat. It was, quite simply, looking at certain madness and making the practical, sensible decision, backed up by the certainty that if Corwin had ever come here, however far out of his mind he might have been driven by whatever acts Eric had seen fit to commit, he, too, would have turned back.

The relief on Fiona's face as Deirdre grasped her shoulder was more profound this time.

Deirdre thought that she might, almost, believe it real.

 

"Julian," Deirdre said, made bold by the wine, as Fiona laughed.

"Only in his fantasies. Llewella?"

Deirdre blinked. " _Llewella_?"

"Ah." Fiona shrugged. She drank her wine as Deirdre did, far from any place where one might find glasses, or a table to put them on. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

"A new and exciting experience for you, I'm sure."

Fiona smiled. "Does it ever occur to you that maybe you overestimate me?"

"I can honestly say it doesn't. Pity, huh?"

"Being underestimated has its advantages," Fiona admitted. "Then again, if Eric takes as much advantage from Dad's absence as I think he might, I doubt that I'll be very welcome in Amber, at least for a while."

"Darling, you'll need to get me a lot more drunk before you'd be able to recruit me to be your spy in an Amber ruled over by Eric the Big Bastard."

"Well, the night is still young."

 

" _Why?_ "

Fiona hesitated, or simulated hesitation. "Call it an experiment, if you wish. A test."

"Of me?"

More quickly: "No."

"Do you have even the slightest idea where Corwin is?"

 

"Is this step two in your two-step plan to recruit me to your cause?"

"Would you believe me if I were to tell you that I was about to ask you the same thing? Except that in your case, I rather expected it to be step one in a one-step plan."

"Thanks for grossly underestimating me, Fi."

"Any time, sister dear."

"Now, would you like to fence with words a bit more, or would you like to get the best sex you're ever going to get in your life?"

"Who from?"


End file.
